Illium
by Thellana
Summary: The Normandy arrives on Illium and docks at Nos Astra. Neither Sophie or Liara are prepared for their inevitable reunion.
1. Arrival

**A/N: Apologies for lack of uploads, things are getting in the way of writing and it can't be avoided. I really hope you enjoy this piece though!**

* * *

Illium

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Sophie Shepard stands in the airlock of the SR2, waiting for the decontamination cycle to finish. She carefully checks over her armour and weaponry. Her usual N7 armour is definitely showing signs of wear and tear. The black colour of the armour has several patches missing due to the amount of fire she's taken when her shields were down. Her weapon of choice, the Kassa Fabrication Locust rests on her right hip while her other weapon; a Carnifex Heavy Pistol rests on her left hip. The human woman runs her hands over the various fittings that keep her armour sealed and attached to her body.

"You alright, Shepard?" asks Garrus as he notices the human check herself over.

"Yeah...fine, never hurts to double check things though." replies Sophie while in the middle of checking her gear for the third time.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say something was bothering you, Shepard." interjects Miranda. The woman's icy personality is still quite apparent despite Sophie agreeing to aid the woman with a personal matter here on Illium.

Sophie finishes a fifth gear check and doesn't even look back as she bites back. "Yeah, you could say that. But like your business it's personal."

"Very well" is the dismissive response. The Cerberus operative rolls her eyes; she knows full well what Shepard is really here for: Liara T'soni.

EDI breaks the growing tension as she speaks over the airlock's comm "Decontamination complete." There's another pause, this one short "I just received a message from your contact here on Illium, Ms Lawson. She says she'll wait at the Eternity bar."

"Thank you, EDI." responds Miranda.

"So, are we gonna get this show on the road?" Garrus asks, obviously getting impatient.

Sophie's focused on her omni-tool; looking over the dossiers of the people they're here to recruit. An Asari Justicar named Samara and a Drell Assassin named Thane Krios. "I just need to familiarise myself with these dossiers. Says here that Thane's proficient with a sniper rifle." She then adds jokingly "Might be competition for you, Garrus."

Garrus' mandibles twitch and he shakes his head "Doubtful."

Sophie opens the airlock's outer door and the trio head down the umbilical tube where a circular, sterile white door awaits them. Illium's port of Nos Astra is certainly on the other side but the only thing on Sophie's mind is Liara and how they'll find her.


	2. Excitement

Illium

Chapter 2 - Excitement

The office of Liara T'soni overlooks the Nos Astra Exchange. Swarms of people from many of the races surround the kiosks to try and get the best deals on whatever is being sold, and on Illium that can be anything from technology, drugs, or even legal indentured servants. Liara rises from the office's desk and approaches the large window behind her. She is clad in a green business dress with a white section that extends down the middle of the torso from the neck, bisecting the green of the dress; her sleeves are also white from the shoulder to the wrist.

She looks over the sea of faceless people. Despite her grief after Shepard's death the young asari has made quite the name for herself on Illium, taking a long two years to become a well-respected information broker. Her desk's comm emits a short buzzing sound and she returns to her desk and presses a button. "Ma'am?" starts her assistant, Nyxeris "Sorry to disturb you, but a vessel by the name 'Normandy' has docked at the spaceport." Liara's heart enters her mouth. Can it be true? Did Cerberus succeed in bringing her lover back from the dead, and did they bring the Normandy back too? As she struggles with the many questions and emotions running through her mind Nyxeris becomes concerned with the growing silence and enters the office. "Ma'am? Are you alright?"

Liara falters as she tries to regain her composure; she stands up straight and looks toward the other asari as she speaks dismissively. "I am fine, Nyxeris." Liara turns to face the window again. The possibility of reuniting with her love causes a little hope to unexpectedly enter her voice. "Please have the Normandy's docking fee charged to my account and inform Careena that she should direct Commander Shepard to me at her earliest convenience."

"Of course. Will there be anything else, Ma'am?" asks Nyxeris

"No, that will be all. Thank you." replies Liara, sitting down in her chair. She watches the purple skinned asari leave her office and glances to a picture frame on her desk. She takes a hold of it and the picture forms, staring back at her are the shocked, yet happy expressions of herself and Sophie as their picture is taken by Tali as they left the hospital two years ago. She strokes her thumb over Sophie's face and sighs.


	3. Welcome to Nos Astra

Illium

Chapter 3 - Welcome to Nos Astra

The sterile white door opens and Sophie and her team step out, they don't get far though as they all spot an asari heading toward them. Not unusual, they think, but then two LOKI mechs appear and flank the slender alien. The lights on their black screened faces are white instead of the usual red Sophie is used to seeing and promptly shooting. "Greetings, Commander Shepard. Welcome to Nos Astra, we've been instructed to waive all docking and administration fees for your visit. My name is Careena and I am here to answer any questions you might have." starts the asari with a wide smile.

"What's with the security?" asks the redhead apprehensively as she looks at the LOKI mechs

"We're the gateway to the Terminus Systems, Commander. That element of risk requires extra caution. Liara T'soni has already vouched for your conduct and paid all fees you would usually incur." answers the concierge as she activates her omni-tool and taps in a command, the mechs turn and walk away as the omni-tool powers down. "Liara has also asked me to direct you to her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor. She was looking forward to meeting you."

"Liara's here? What's she doing?" asks Sophie, trying not to sound too excited. The thought of meeting Liara running rampant in her mind.

"Liara is one of Nos Astra's most respected information brokers. Nos Astra is based upon trade and information is valuable currency. Liara has done quite well for herself." answers Careena.

Miranda steps forward and speaks toward Careena. "Look, we're on an important mission and we need to find a couple of people."

"I'm sorry, I can help you find major entertainment centres or stores but I'm afraid I can't point you to individual people. Liara, however, is excellent at that kind of work. Maybe she can help you."

"Fine." is all Miranda says as she steps back in line.

"Thank you, Careena. We'll go see Liara then." Sophie smiles as they pass Careena.

"Commander!" shouts the concierge, as three heads turn she continues "One more thing: do not sign anything here on Illium, we're a free trade world and contract laws are more relaxed. A small price to pay to keep our goods and competitive edge from the Terminus Systems."

"Right. Thank you again, Careena." replies the commander, continuing on into the hive of activity that is Nos Astra's trading floor.


	4. Fear

Illium

Chapter 4 - Fear

Nos Astra's trading floor is a nightmare. Too many people and so much noise. Sophie and her team stick out like sore thumbs and it isn't long before they reach a mass of people blocking their only route through to Liara's office. A crowd formed of many different people: humans, asari, turians and the odd volus are looking up at a large blue screen; they all seem to be fixated on a section of the screen which shows a line graph with a clear ascending trend. A box appears to the right of the graph and murmurs start among the gathered people, a large number appears in the box and a deathly quiet quickly falls over the trading floor. The tension grows as Sophie looks up to see what could be so transfixing but as she does the figure starts to plummet and frantic shouts instantly occupy the air. The graph's ascending line changes to one of sharp decline as the number in the box settles. The crowd dissipates and the faces the commander does see are more than a little unhappy.

The trio move through the dispersing people and reach a set of stairs that lead upward. Sophie stops at the base of them and looks up. Liara's office is at the top and all she has to do is climb them to be reunited with her love. "Something wrong, Commander?" asks Miranda venomously. Sophie ignores the remark as she takes in a deep breath; she starts to climb the stairs two at a time just to get to the top quicker. As she reaches the small landing Liara's assistant, Nyxeris, spots them.

"Ah. You must be Commander Shepard. Liara's expecting you, go right on in." Nyxeris presses a button underneath her desk and the office door's interface turns green. Sophie stares at the door. She knows Liara's on the other side, she knows she has to go in for the mission's sake but she's more afraid of what the past two years have done to the shy asari she fell in love with and the relationship they had. She can hear the concerned whispers behind her and the sound of clicking as high heeled boots fall on the staircase behind her.

"Shepard?" asks Garrus as he steps in front of the human. "You in there?" he questions further, giving the woman a shake with one talon. Sophie's head lifts to look at Garrus; she nods in answer to his question. "Well it sure didn't seem like it. You sure you're alright?"

Sophie looks around and notices that Miranda is absent "Where'd Miranda go?"

"She said she'd wait on the Normandy until you'd sorted your 'personal business' out" answers Garrus. He then adds "I'll ask again, Shepard. Are you alright?"

"Liara's on the other side of this door, Garrus. Of course I'm not alright." the human sighs "What do I even say? What if she's moved on?"

"Liara was obviously hit hardest by your death, Shepard. Everyone saw it and everyone tried to console her. She disappeared and she did a good job remaining hidden for this long. I doubt she'd change but we won't know unless we go in." Garrus nods his head reassuringly.

"I'll go in alone... at least for now." says Sophie shakily.

"Alright, if you insist." replies Garrus before heading down the stairs.

Sophie approaches the door and presses the green interface, the door slides open and she steps inside...


	5. A Reunion (Of Sorts)

Chapter 5 - A Reunion (Of Sorts...)

Liara paces her office. There's nothing to do, nothing to distract her. Sophie's coming and she's not prepared. What if the human has changed, what if Cerberus has done something horrible to her lover. It'll be her fault for handing them her body. She needs to calm down, and fast. One deep breath. One exhale. She sits down and focuses on the door. A second deep breath. A second exhale. Her desk's comm buzzes and she presses the receiver "Ma'am?" starts Nyxeris. "I have someone on the line for you. He says it's urgent."

Liara sighs, she knows who this is and what he's after. She has to deal with him fast. She puts on the business persona that got her through the past two years as she answers. "Put him through, Nyxeris." As Liara removes her finger from her comm she stands up and turns around to face a monitor, her arms relax and she cups her hands behind her back. The monitor flickers to life and the image of a tall, yet well-built man appears in front of her. Liara quickly takes a hold of the conversation. "Ah, Mr Adams. I assume you're calling about the money you owe me?"

"I don't owe you squat!" starts the man hotly "The information you sold me was terrible! I'm not paying anything!" he frantically waves his hands about, pointing and jabbing.

"Now let's be civil. I gave you good information. I doubt that in the few days since our first transaction that the information turned bad." replies Liara. She had learned very quickly that a calm demeanour is a must when dealing with any client.

"Your information led me and my men into an ambush! I was lucky to escape with my life!" the anger on the man's face growing with every passing second.

"How was I to know that Nos Astra's police force would be there? I am an information broker, not a psychic."

"You sold me out!" screams the man, practically erupting with anger. Liara smirks and the now furious human notices "What's so funny, bitch!? You won't be smirking when I kill you!"

Liara fails to hear her office door open and admit Sophie Shepard as she starts to speak. "Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before? Few humans have." she finishes the same threat that her indoctrinated mother, Matriarch Benezia had said when confronted by Shepard two years ago on Noveria. "I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I'll flay you alive. With my mind." Liara watches the stunned man disappear as she disconnects the call. She turns around and spots Sophie standing in her office. She blinks and approaches the woman, her professional persona fading away as she reaches her love. She smiles as she is taken into Shepard's arms.

"Liara..." is all Sophie can manage as she stares into beautiful blue eyes. Blue lips lock with her own, catching Sophie off guard. The kiss doesn't last long as Liara breaks away and walks toward her desk.

"My sources said you were alive, but I never believed…It's very good to see you." Liara can't help but stare intently at the woman in front of her. She struggles to regain control of herself.

Sophie recovers from the brief kiss with some difficulty, it's been two years and she certainly wants more than that. "Yeah…" she starts, "it's good to see you too." rubbing the back of her neck with one hand she adds "So, how've you been?"

Liara turns and approaches the window, hiding the hurt on her face as she lies about her wellbeing. "I'm doing well. I've been working as an information broker." She continues shakily "It's paid the bills since you…well for the past two years." Taking a deep breath she turns to face Sophie again, "and now you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus." As she finishes she sits down, gesturing to one of the seats on the other side of her desk.

Sophie sits down and says hopefully "If you know that, then you know I could use your help."

Liara's heart beats a lot faster as she wants nothing more than to leave here with the woman she loves and as she forces down her swelling emotions she says "I can't Shepard. I'm sorry. I have commitments here. Things I have to take care of."

Sophie becomes worried and immediately looks to protect Liara. "What kind of things? Are you in trouble?"

Liara shakes her head "No, no trouble. It's just been a long two years. I had things to do while you were gone. I have debts to repay."

Shepard stands from her chair and approaches the desk; placing both hands on it she leans forward and looks directly at Liara. "What's going on, Liara? Can't you just talk to me?"

Liara meets the woman's gaze and finds it hard to ignore the obvious hurt in both her words and eyes. "I can't… I want too. It isn't because I don't trust you. This is Illium and anything I say is likely being recorded."

"Fine… can you help me find an asari called Samara and a drell named Thane?" Shepard sits back down in her chair.

"Of course, Samara arrived recently and registered with Tracking Officer Dara. You can find Dara at the transport hub. As for Thane, well he's an assassin who arrived a few days ago. My sources tell me he may be going after a corporate executive, Nassana Dantius. Thane contacted a woman named Seryna who has an office in the cargo transfer levels."

Sophie smiles as she says "That was all just off the top of your head?"

Liara retorts with her own smile "I'm a very good information broker, Shepard. The world of intrigue isn't that different from a dig site. Except the dead bodies still smell."

Sophie reluctantly stands from her chair; she looks to Liara and asks hopefully "I'll see you soon yeah?"

"I hope so. I'll be here if you need anything else." answers Liara with a smile.

"Great. I'll see you soon then." confirms Sophie as she casts one look back to Liara before leaving the office.


	6. A Tiny Outburst

Illium

Chapter 6 - A Tiny Outburst

The Port Observation room is quiet. The small space has become home to the enigmatic master thief, Kasumi Goto. Various items are dotted around the room, there's a bust on a table, two expensive looking paintings on the wall, a bookshelf filled to the brim with different books, a rose sitting in a vase, and an L shaped couch on which the thief is currently reclining, enjoying one of the romantic novels she has acquired over her career. She fails to hear the door to her room open and as a result is startled when Sophie Shepard barges in, dressed in her N7 combat armour.

"Damn it, Shep!" exclaims the thief, settling herself again as she puts her book down on the couch. "You should try knocking next time."

The commander ignores Kasumi as she heads for the small bar in the room, she fetches a glass from behind the bar and notices two vials are already set out on the bar top, one containing red liquid and the other containing blue liquid. "Uh, Shep?" asks the now concerned thief as she watches the commander pour both liquids into the glass, creating a purple coloured drink.

"Yeah?" replies Sophie as she finally acknowledges Kasumi.

"You're not gonna drink that are you? It's _purple…"_ the thief's concern growing as Sophie picks the glass up.

"Why not, today's been hard enough and now the Illusive Man wants me to give Liara intel on the Shadow Broker. Not to mention Liara sending a message that she wants some hacking done around Nos Astra." Sophie knocks back a large amount of the purple drink as if it were nothing.

"So why are you drinking?" asks the thief. "Surely you'd want to be sober if you're meeting Liara again."

Sophie drinks the remainder of her drink before answering "Well… Liara's changed. She's an information broker now and it's like she doesn't even remember what we had together." The Spectre pours both the red and blue liquids into her glass again and takes a swig. "It's hard to accept that it's been two years for her…"

"You're asking for relationship advice? Oh boy." deadpans the thief. "Look, Shep. I'm not exactly sure what to say, but I know you have to find two people here on Illium. Do that first, and then go see Liara. Who knows, maybe it'll clear your head."

Sophie looks at the glass of purple liquid and knocks some more of it back. She rounds the bar and sits on one of the stools "I suppose finding Thane and Samara should be my priority. I just hope whatever intel The Illusive Man's given me helps Liara take care of those debts she was talking about."

"You're gonna give it to Liara then?" asks the thief curiously.

"I don't see an alternative. She didn't really go into much detail about anything." Sophie sighs and finishes her second drink off. "I'm also using it as an excuse to see her again. I'm not convinced that her change is so drastic. She was rather happy to see me when I first entered her office." Sophie smirks as she replays that brief kiss in her head. "I'll just have to figure out what's going on inside that head of hers and hopefully this intel will help."

"Best of luck then, Shep. Now, if that's everything?" Kasumi picks up her book again and tries to find where she was up to before she was interrupted.

"Just one more thing: I don't suppose you'd be up for tracking down a Drell assassin?"

Kasumi exaggerates a groan as she closes her book, she stands up and places it back on the shelf "I'll come but you should know that I was quite enjoying that. It was just getting saucy."

"Uh-huh." replies Sophie with a roll of her eyes which earns a small laugh from Kasumi as both women exit the port observation lounge, the door letting off a chime as it opens and closes.


End file.
